<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times peter gave people a different name (for harry) +1 the one time he didn't have to by censored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594328">5 times peter gave people a different name (for harry) +1 the one time he didn't have to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored'>censored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Betty Brant, Secret Relationship, peter just loves his boyfriend a lot okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>peter is really bad at keeping something a secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times peter gave people a different name (for harry) +1 the one time he didn't have to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is lowkey a gift to ProsperDemeter, Shaderose, and LilacsandLilies<br/>hope y'all enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Theo’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Peter said, grabbing a textbook from his locker. "I can't go. My boyfriend and I have a date tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really listen to what MJ had invited him to. Harry had been out of town for a few days and Peter missed him. The only thing on his mind was a night of cuddling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your boyfriend?" she responded incredulously. Peter blinked in surprise. He was an idiot. Of course, Peter had slipped up to MJ about having a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hesitated. He and Harry had decided it would be best if their relationship wasn't public. It wasn't the best idea for Norman to find out and the press would be even worse. He had already said boyfriend, but he couldn't reply with Harry Osborn, heir to Oscorp. He also didn’t want to lie to his friends. MJ was a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out lies. Peter didn’t need her snooping into their relationship. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, but they were currently in a crowded school hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ was staring at him, her eyebrow raised as he hesitated a beat too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Theo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter wanted to wince. It wasn’t technically a lie. Harry’s full name was Harold Theopolis Osborn. He just...altered it a bit. Peter never called Harry by his middle name. He knew of it, but it didn’t fit his boyfriend like ‘Harry’ did. Rarely did Peter call Harry anything other than his name (other than the rare playful ‘Osborn’). It was odd. But, it meant that Peter wasn’t revealing more about his relationship then he needed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ raised her other eyebrow. “Theo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter said, digging the hole deeper for himself. “Theo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ continued to stare at him and Peter kept eye contact as best as he could. He stared down villains, it wasn’t too difficult. Or different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that MJ was a villain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she relented, but Peter could tell she didn’t fully buy it. “Have fun with…Theo tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter gave her a smile. A real one. Now that Harry was on his mind, he couldn’t help but grin. He had gotten a snapchat from Harry a little bit ago and the boy’s hair was incredibly fluffy today. Peter was ready to spend the end of his test filled week cuddled with his boyfriend while watching John Mulaney Netflix specials. Harry would probably order overpriced food despite Peter’s protests, but then he’d become a koala and they’d fall asleep clinging together like they did every weekend. It’d be at the Parker’s apartment in Queens rather than the Osborn penthouse because Norman was in town this weekend and Harry had always preferred the homey apartment over the cold, untouched penthouse. Aunt May would come in late after her shift, give them both kisses on the head, and sleep until she woke up to the two of them attempting to make pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter came back to the present to see that MJ was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>‘Harold’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Parker. Who are you texting, your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter replied distractedly, messaging Harry about what time he would be done. Peter and Harry both had their separate internships and different homework as a result of their different schools, so scheduling around that was difficult. Hopefully, they would be able to meet up tonight, even if it did end up being late after Peter’s patrol. Once he sent the message, he looked up to see Tony’s shocked face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had been kidding when he said boyfriend. The man didn’t even know that Peter was dating someone (not that anyone really did, other than Aunt May), he was just trying to get Peter to stop texting so they could work on a project. Peter realized that a bit too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were dating someone, what’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why the hell was Peter allowed to keep secrets? He had just given Tony Harry’s name in a panic not to actually say his boyfriend’s name. Tony hated Norman Osborn, but Peter didn’t know his stance on the lesser publicized Osborn son. Harry did his best to only get into the media based on his own achievements and merit rather than be dragged behind his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harold?” Tony hummed, “Don’t think I know a Harold other than Happy. Where’d you meet him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter blinked. Tony hadn’t made the connection. Although, Harry typically was only known as ‘Harry Osborn’ to the media. Only people incredibly focused on Harry tended to search his name and find out his birth name. No one really knew his full name as casual knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Childhood best friend,” Peter replied, hoping that there wasn’t any record of the two of them together as kids. It was incredibly unlikely, as they were minors (and still were), but Tony had definitely researched Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” Tony cooed, focusing on the armor piece he decided to work on. “Childhood sweethearts. Cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t want to reveal more, so he put his phone in his pocket and moved to the chemical cabinet to grab what he needed to make some more web cartridges. He was running low and the last thing he wanted to do was forget to make more before he ran out on his next patrol. Speaking of next patrol, Peter needed to have an earbud in for his police scanner to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. It was hard to hear sirens in the soundproofed walls (not that those did much). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More webs?” Tony noticed. “Make what you need, then we can start on something I thought of this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Peter pulled on his safety goggles and got to work. Easy enough. He just needed to remember that he called Harry by his full name if Tony brought up his love life again. He had told MJ that his boyfriend was Theo, Tony thought it was Harold. Peter should have just stuck with Theo. This was going to get too confusing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>‘Ozzy’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter connected the call through his suit. It was Ned, the display informed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up?” Peter answered, amid a short freefall between swings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost done with patrol, only a half-hour left. It had been normal, if not a bit quiet, but Peter wasn’t going to look a gift-horse in the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dude,” Ned’s voice filled his ears. “Wanna do a movie night tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry,” Peter said as he landed on a building. “It’s date night, I can’t.” There was something suspicious happening in the alleyway he landed near. Looks like a mugging. Peter narrowed his eyes, spotting a second knife in the man’s pocket. Two knives, one victim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped down, kicking the man’s hand to dislodge the first knife, catching it in his own hand. Peter shot a web at the guy, pulling him away from the victim before he grabbed the second knife. Ducking backward as the dude swiped the knife towards his mask, Peter shot another web towards the hand that held the knife, pulling it towards himself. He could hear Harry’s voice yelling at him to not make knives come closer to him, but he did it anyway. Peter grabbed the knife and threw it away from the fight and victim, webbing the guy’s arm to the wall in the same motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Webbing the rest of the dude’s boy to the alley wall was easy enough. Peter checked on the victim, making sure he was okay, then swung himself onto the roof once he got the affirmative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Date night?” Ned’s voice rang out, almost causing Peter to fall off the roof had he been closer to the edge. He had forgotten that Ned had called, distracted by the mugging. Apparently, distracted enough that he let date night slip again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Peter replied, his mind racing with an excuse to hang up the call before he gave another bullshit name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ozzy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter wanted to jump off a building without his webs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ozzy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where the hell had that even come from? Did his subconscious take Osborn and... Peter didn’t even know what it did. But that name was out there now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a date night with someone named Ozzy?” Ned asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that was a question. Harry had left for boarding school in Europe before Peter had met any of his current friends. When Harry had returned, Peter hadn’t given any indication that he knew the boy. He had gone to Oscorp and requested to see Harry, their friendship rekindled, and now they were dating. Ned definitely knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry, but not that Peter knew the heir to Oscorp Industries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Peter replied as casually as he could. Harry was going to laugh so hard when he heard what Peter called him this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Ned, I gotta go,” Peter lied, running into a swing off the roof. “Talk to you later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up the call and let out a breath. How was he a superhero with a secret identity when he never thought before he spoke?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>‘Miles’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Peter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter readjusted his backpack and turned to face Betty in the almost empty hall. “Hi, Betty. What’s up? How’s your English project going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!” They grinned, walking beside Peter. He had to walk a bit slower to accommodate for their shorter height, but he didn’t mind. “But, there’s actually something I wanted to ask you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you know Kayla, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter did. She was in a few of his classes. Super smart, nice, friendly towards everyone. He hadn’t had more than a short conversation with her, but she was a good person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed an affirmative to Betty, unsure where this was going. Maybe Kayla wanted him to take her senior photos? He’s been getting a lot of requests for that lately. Usually, the person in question asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she knows we’re friends, so she asked me to ask you if you were single,” Betty said. “I said that you were because you never mentioned anything, but she wanted me to double-check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Peter looked at Betty. “I’m actually in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Betty turned to him, stopping them in the middle of the hallway. Thankfully, there weren’t many people around. “Since when? With who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Miles,” Peter sputtered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles was the newest addition to the New York superhero scene. A young kid, barely a freshman in high school, that had gotten bit by a radioactive spider and sought out Spider-Man to help him. Of course, Peter immediately began to mentor the boy in everything he had discovered in his years of being Spider-Man. But Peter had no idea why Miles had been the name he had said without thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miles?” Betty almost yells. “Freshman Miles Morales?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-” Peter shouldn’t be allowed to talk. This was getting ridiculous. “Not that Miles! A different one. You don’t know him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty sighs in relief. “Okay, good. Now, tell me about your Miles! Wait, let me text Kayla that you aren’t available.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was Kayla going to ask me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Betty nodded, finishing up the message. “She’s been crushing on you for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Peter felt bad now, but he was in a committed relationship and had no desire to date anyone else. “Tell her I’m flattered, but I love my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter really did love his boyfriend. Harry Osborn had brought so much joy, so much love into his life. He couldn’t even imagine himself in love with anyone else. He was probably just finishing up his classes, making his way down to the penthouse to drop off his stuff before they met at the smoothie shop. Peter smiled thinking about it. He was in love with every aspect of Harry Osborn ーhis smile, his laugh, the way he looks at Peter when he thinks Peter can’t see himー</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty laughed, patting his shoulder. “I’ll leave you to daydream, lover boy. See you later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter watched them walk away. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be late to meet Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>‘James’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter browsed the small stall of flowers. He wasn’t planning to buy Harry flowers, but the bright colors caught his eye as he walked towards the tiny cafe they were meeting at. It was a little hole in the wall with the nicest couple owning it. They had never batted an eye at Harry being there and didn’t allow photos inside, making it a perfect oasis for their dates. He didn’t need to buy Harry flowers, but he decided he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed a song he had heard earlier as he looked over the roses and tulips. Some were dyed unnatural colors, but most looked freshly cut. Peter had no idea where the woman running the stand had found them at this time of year, but all the flowers looked incredibly new. There were only a few sunflowers left in the buckets and after careful deliberation, Peter decided to request a bouquet around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, ma’am,” Peter grabbed the woman’s attention. She had been reading a book while Peter was debating, but eagerly jumped up to assist him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got your eyes on those sunflowers, do you? Didn’t get many this picking, so not many to choose from.” Peter nodded along to her enthusiastic commentary. He knew next to nothing about flowers (other than Gregor Mendel’s research). “Who’re these for? It’ll help me build up something around them,” the woman explained, grabbing the sunflowers from the bucket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for my boyfriend,” Peter explained, watching her ponder a moment before looking at his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” she hummed, snipping the stems at an angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter needed to stop being surprised when people asked Harry’s name. It was a common question after hearing that someone was dating someone, easy to use to continue a conversation. That didn’t help him not to completely blank on a name he could say to this stranger. “Uh, James.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love this James, I can tell,” the woman grinned. She moved away from the tiny counter and grabbed some baby’s breath to put alongside the sunflowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This random lady was right. Peter loved Harry. Every little thing about him made Peter’s chest fill with warmth, even just thinking about him. The woman looked at his expression and chuckled, cutting a little strip of ribbon. She wrapped up the stems neatly and presented the perfect bouquet to Peter. “Have fun with your boy, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Peter replied, smiling softly as he thought about Harry would react to the flowers. He handed her some cash to cover the flowers once she told him the price.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry loved giving gifts. It was one of his love languages. Peter gave the occasional gift, but his job didn’t exactly give him extra funds to use on extravagant gifts for his boyfriend on random days, but flowers were a nice little sign of appreciation Peter thought. Hopefully, Harry could put them on his desk and use them as a reminder for how much Peter loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>‘Harry Osborn’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Peter squeezed Harry’s hand, “you sure you’re ready to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned to look back at Peter, having about to step out onto the stage for a press conference. “‘Course I am,” Harry smiled that soft smile that made Peter’s stomach flutter. “But, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was so sweet, ready to cut the part he was most excited for out of the script. “You know how many times I’ve had to lie about your name to people?” Peter laughed. “Of course I want to.” Peter knew the paparazzi were going to have a field day with their relationship, but Peter was so excited to be able to introduce his boyfriend to people. Sure, Tony might not allow Peter to intern for SI anymore, but Peter had always preferred bio-chemistry anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped back from the curtain, fully turning to Peter as he spoke. “It’s a new era of Oscorp. A new chapter of my life. There’s nothing I’d rather do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s soft look made Peter’s heart melt. They shared an embrace for a moment before Harry pulled back suddenly. Peter was briefly worried something was wrong, but Harry’s eyes were bright with an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, spill. What’s your idea?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Peter Parker. You couldn’t keep the fact that you were in a relationship a secret.” Harry looked at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about introducing me as your boyfriend with the correct name for the first time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo. Harold. Ozzy. Miles. James. All names that Peter had spit out in a panic to not accidentally say ‘Harry Osborn’ out loud and reveal a relationship they had been hiding. He had never been able to introduce Harry as his boyfriend to anyone. The only person who knew about their relationship was Aunt May and they hadn’t even needed to tell her. She just knew one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like something I’d really love to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s responding grin made Peter feel like he had just used his web shooters successfully for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After quickly hashing over what exactly Peter would say while on stage, Peter stepped out from behind the curtain. A hush fell over the small crowd allowed to witness this press conference, waiting to see what Peter, who was definitely not Harry Osborn, would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi everyone.” Peter stood at the podium. No one was taking pictures. Yet. “Thank you for coming. My name is Peter Parker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused a moment, watching as some journalist scrawled his name down. By this afternoon, his name and picture would be on every news platform, but Harry’s name and picture would be right there next to his. It didn’t make him nervous though. Peter couldn’t think of any better way for their relationship to be revealed. His phone would be flooded with messages from everyone he knew once he announced it, but it didn’t matter to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to welcome my boyfriend, Harry Osborn, to the stage.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm still trying to figure out exactly how i want to write harry, but i hope you enjoyed this short lil 5+1 anyway</p><p>i love and appreciate yall!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>